You Can't Hide Beautiful
by Redbowties
Summary: "I often take Harry’s invisibility cloak and sneak out to watch her train. She is so beautiful sitting upon her broomstick."
1. You can't hide beautiful

Title: You can't hide beautiful  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Rating: PG-13 ( for now at least )  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ginny in this chapter  
  
Dedication: To Shelly. I am so sorry. Basically this Fic is my apology.. I should respect your views and not try to push you into stuff you don't want. So, just for you, here is an all fluff of your favorite ship. Please forgive me.  
  
Summary: Basically Hermione rambling on Ginny. So, POV is Hermione, and it's G rated for the most part. Well.it might be *a tad* more, so I put it PG-13 just to be safe. It's set in Hermione's 7th year, and Ginny's 6th, but with flashbacks upon her years with Ginny. Songfic; due to the song "You can't hide beautiful" by Aaron Lines.  
  
Spoilers: CoS  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She says: "Don't stare at me."  
  
She's afraid that I might see,  
  
those five extra pounds she talks about.  
  
Man, I don't know what she's talking about.  
  
She is older now, her hair still that fiery red, but her features have grown up. She is more woman than girl, hard to imagine she is only sixteen. A year younger than myself, but she seems so wise. I have my book smarts, sure, but I hide behind my books when life comes to call. I am the smart one, part of the famous trio. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron to death, but another red haired wonder has stolen my heart. I wonder if you could go to jail for that type of thing. "Excuse me officer, arrest this girl, she has up and stolen my heart. Wait..I'm not sure I want it back"  
  
She is a Chaser on the house team. Her parents were so happy when she owled them the news. And when Gryffindor won the first match of the season, because of her winning goal, she hugged me so tight when I ran to congratulate them on the field. My heart flutters at the memory.  
  
She looks through magazines.  
  
With every page she dreams of,  
  
Looking like somebody else.  
  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself.  
  
Then she falls asleep with just my T-shirt on,  
  
An' even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone,  
  
I often take Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak out to watch her train. She is so beautiful sitting upon her broomstick. No, not sitting; perched, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Her hair messed from the wind so she has pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Even in the moonlight it still has that shine. She grips her broom tightly as she flies along. She dips and curves. I want to know her dips and curves.. ( I smile at the thought ) I want to know every inch of her body to kiss, to touch, to hold, to love. "I wish," I whisper sadly into the night, "I wish."  
  
But how could she ever love me? Me, Hermione Granger, I'm too cold and distant. My worst fear is that I will fail all my classes. I'm not normal. I bet she has normal fears, like monsters or something that goes bump in the night. I suppose I do have a real fear, a fear for my parents. I don't know what I would do if the Dark Lord killed them.  
  
I envy her so much her large family, purebloods, but not in the least snobby, and her wizarding parents. We are really close now, not the close that I desire, but best friends type of close. I stay at her house often, and we chat late into the night, when we finally move to our separate places for sleep, I always have a sense that there could have been more. What would have just happened if we had been together? I wonder about this often, obsessive? I think not.  
  
You can't hide beautiful.  
  
You can't hide wonderful.  
  
There's nothing that she has to do,  
  
It just comes natural.  
  
She makes it look easy.  
  
I love what she does to me.  
  
No way to disguise,  
  
The way that she shines.  
  
You can't hide beautiful, oh no.  
  
I remember in my second year when I was un-petrified, she was standing there crying,  
  
"Ginny, whatever is the matter?" I asked, still groggy and very confused. "Did you see the basilisk? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh Hermione!!" She whimpered and walked to the edge of the bed, sitting down and scooting towards me slowly, sobs shaking her tiny figure. "..I didn't mean to..I didn't mean it.." She threw her arms around my neck, putting her head down and sobbing hopelessly.  
  
"Ginny? Oh Ginny, what's wrong? What didn't you mean to do?"  
  
"It was me..I set the basilisk loose, I didn't mean to..honest..Tom made me do it! I'm so sorry Hermione! Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
She leaned back, her blue eyes brimming with tears, and something strange happened. I should have been upset that she had done something so foolish, but looking into her eyes, I knew I could forgive her, and I would forgive her again without blinking.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I forgive you."  
  
She smiled brightly and wiped her tears once more,  
  
"You do?! Thank you Hermione! Thank you!!"  
  
I smiled back at her and she hugged me again, but by then Madam Pomfrey ushered her out. I swear I could still feel her warm embrace surrounding and protecting me. I know that sounds corny and hopelessly romantic, but touches and dreams are all that I have to go by.  
  
She can take a simple dress,  
  
Put it on and turn some heads.  
  
Man, every time she moves she gets me:  
  
She doesn't even know she's sexy.  
  
She touches down on the soft ground, a perfect landing. The broom glides to the field and she graces the earth below with her feet. Lifting one leg off and throwing the broom over her shoulder she turns and heads back to the castle as she has done many nights as I sit here on the ground watching her. When she is out of sight I pull the cloak off me leaving it on the ground and gazing up at the moon. Is what I feel wrong? You aren't suppose to love your best friend. That's what you are..best friends. right? There to comfort her whenever she feels low, or unwanted..  
  
I was there when she was head over heels for Harry. The reasonable one, "Ginny, it's not you, I think it's Harry, he might not like girls." But I do. I've known for a while now.. Possibly when Pavarti held a game of "Truth or Dare" and I had to kiss Lavender. She isn't a bad kisser you know. After that boys just didn't seem as great. If you think about it, they are loud, rude, and not that clever.  
  
And the way she thinks sometimes,  
  
Out of nowhere, she blows my mind.  
  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream.  
  
I love the way she looks at things.  
  
A little piece of heaven God gave to this world.  
  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl,  
  
She, on the other hand, is a wonderful piece of heaven that was sent down on rays of golden sunshine. When I think of her I think of late afternoon sun. Late afternoon sun on a summer's day, that perfect time when the light is fading, the whole world is orange, but it's still warm and inviting. You take a deep breath, and it makes you feel alive, that all is good, and nothing can go wrong. You feel safe. That's what she is like.  
  
I love everything about her. I grin widely, and roll over onto my side, my fingers playing at the edges of the invisibility cloak. Every single one of her freckles is unique. I especially adore the one of her nose. Completely random, just a small perfect dot on the tip of her nose, almost purple in color at least that's what I think.  
  
"Ginny, did you know you have a purple dot on your nose?"  
  
"Hermione! That's a freckle!!" She laughed, her eyes scrunching up, and her smile gleaming.  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just so odd, I mean, how often do you see a freckle right in the center of someone's nose??"  
  
"I suppose it is quite odd." She laughs again, some hair falling into her face, and she impatiently puts it behind her ear. "I was at home with my brothers the first time I noticed it. My parents had gone out for the day. Charlie was watching us, Ron, Fred, George and I. We were painting in the yard. I guess I must have been painting with purple paint, because when we were cleaning up Charlie asks 'Ginny, you've got paint on your nose,' and he pointed to my nose 'right there. Come here I'll get it off for you' He must have scrubbed at that darn thing for about ten minutes when Fred and George put in that it just might be a new freckle."  
  
I laugh at the memory; she was so animated when telling the story. I guess she is proud of it. A cold wind blows and I shiver slightly. I should go inside, it's probably extremely late, and goodness knows how long I've been sitting there. Standing up and brushing some dirt off of my robe, leaning down to pick up the invisibility cloak.  
  
But you can't hide beautiful.  
  
You can't hide wonderful.  
  
There's nothing that she has to do,  
  
It just comes natural.  
  
She makes it look easy.  
  
I love what she does to me.  
  
No way to disguise,  
  
The way that she shines.  
  
You can't hide beautiful, oh no.  
  
You can't hide beautiful,  
  
Oh no.  
  
I pull my arms around me and let my head fall lightly to the side, walking back up to the castle.  
  
"She makes it look easy. I love what she does to me. No way to disguise, the way that she shines. You can't hide beautiful, oh no. You can't hide beautiful."  
  
The invisiblily cloak goes over my head and I dissapear into the night. 


	2. I'm the fool in love with a fool

[Title:] I'm the Fool in Love with a Fool  
  
[Chapter:] 2/?  
  
[Author:] Melody Kingfisher  
  
[Rating:] PG-13 ( It's still not that bad. )  
  
[Genre:] Angst and Romance  
  
[Pairings:] Hermione/Ginny, Ginny/?  
  
[Disclaimer:] Not mine, not mine, not mine. Just borrowing..  
  
[Summary:] "I've been sitting here, chewing so much on the inside of my lip, that I have a little swollen welt. It hurts, but not as much as it hurt to lose you."  
  
[A/N:] This is the second chapter. It's not dedicated to anyone. I just couldn't leave this story hanging in midair. It's not as good as the first, which, by the way, I'm thrilled all you guys liked!! Thank you bunches!  
  
There will definitely be another chapter, but I'm not writing anything too raunchy, so, that will probably conclude it. Check out my other fanfics, pretty please? ^_^;  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
You don't know me, but I know who you are.  
  
Mind if I sit down?  
  
Do I look familiar? If I don't well I should.  
  
I'm sure you've seen me around.  
  
I know that you've probably heard my name,  
  
Though we've not been introduced.  
  
I'm the fool in love with the fool, who is still in love with you.  
  
I've been sitting here, chewing so much on the inside of my lip, that I have a little swollen welt. It hurts, but not as much as it hurt to lose you.  
  
I find that a sad, sappy excuse. I should be happy for you, I should, but I'm not. I'm your best friend, so of course you told me first. Of course my face strained to be happy, when my heart dropped to my stomach, and shattered into a billion pieces.  
  
Today is the day you found a love, today is the day that you left my fingers and flew on wings of golden yellow into her arms. I curse this day with every fiber of my being.  
  
Oh, Ginny. How could you? ..how could you not. After all..I should have told you. At least let it hang out there in the open. But, instead, I kept it inside, and look where that got me. Here, in this chair, chewing on my lip to keep from crying.  
  
If you've got a minute, I'll buy you a drink.  
  
I've got something to say.  
  
It might sound crazy, but last night in his sleep,  
  
I heard him call out your name. This ain't the first time,  
  
He's done it before and it's hard to face the truth.  
  
I'm the fool in love with the fool, who is still in love with you.  
  
"Hermione!!" you squealed, ( replaying the memory ) running towards me. Foolish, stupid, lovesick thoughts ran through my head. "I'm in love with you!" "I need you!" "Please, say you'll be mine!!"  
  
What you said next, I was, not, in the least, prepared for.  
  
"What is it, Ginny?" Smiling truthfully now, excited for such news that brought you joy.  
  
"I did it! I did what you told me!" My face falls a little. Oh crap. A few nights before, you had come to me saying that you had feelings for a "friend" of yours, but didn't know how exactly to break it to them.  
  
I advised you to, do what your heart felt was right, and if you really wanted this "friend" so badly, go for it. Stupid, *stupid*, Hermione.  
  
"Who's the lucky, 'friend'?"  
  
"Annabelle Portz, that pretty Hufflepuff, you know her, I think she's in your Herbology class."  
  
Anna. That lucky bitch. How much I loathed Anna at that moment, and how much my heart broke, were almost parallel. I think I hated Anna more.  
  
"Oh. That's...great, Ginny. I must go, big, potions report." I didn't make it to wherever I mumbled that I was going. I darted to an empty classroom, and that's where I've been for most of the night.  
  
What am I going to do.  
  
I know love is a fragile thing, and I'm trying hard to make it last  
  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream, when he's holding on  
  
To the past.  
  
I turn over in my seat, placing my elbow on the back, my hand to my face, spacing my fingers out; my middle and pointer finger on my temple, my ring finger on my cheek, and my pinky kind of sticking up a bit, as if I was drinking tea with the queen. I close my eyes tightly, tears dripping down my cheeks. I'm such a prat. I sigh, and my eyebrows droop; when I was a little girl, I used to dream of *that day*. I've told you about it many times along the years, and you've embellished it along with me.  
  
The day when my Prince Charming will come and sweep me off my feet, and take me away to his castle in the clouds. Well, now; it's not 'Prince Charming' as much as it's 'Ginny Weasley'. I sigh dreamily. Funny how my vision has changed, instead of my Prince, it's you, in a white gown, your red hair in a slight curl at the bottom, you are smiling, your blue eyes shimmering with love at me. I smile back and rush to hug you, we embrace; not like the ones we have had before, this is the 'lovers embrace' you see couples have so often, the one I am jealous of every time you do it to *Anna*. You pull me in, and I rest my head on your shoulder, every inch of our bodies straining to touch, yet teasingly apart. I sigh loosing myself in the daydream, you run your fingers through my hair, and lean down to kiss my forehead. I smile and close my eyes, perfectly content in your arms. It's amazing how secure I feel, even if it is a daydream, I wonder what the real thing will feel like?  
  
I whimper again, and bury my face in my hands, sobbing; it will never happen, you are madly in love with that Anna girl, fellow, dyke.  
  
I cringe, that was a mean thing to think, how am I so sure I'm not a dyke myself? Well, I know I'm lesbian, boys just don't appeal to me, but, I don't have the right to call someone that.  
  
Although, I do see the difference in me, and other lesbians. I, for one, do not see the need to dress like a guy, or wear my hair short. I'm proud of being a girl, and I like skirts, and feeling sexy, and feminine. Well, as feminine as I can, I still have a uniform.  
  
I like my black-laced undergarments my mother bought me, and I go shopping with her at muggle department stores all the time. I guess I'm not a proper lesbian. Is that why you don't like me? Can you not tell, and you are afraid of asking?  
  
I open my eyes, and stare, dumfounded. That can't be it, can it? Do you think I am in love with Ron?! Or Harry even!? Well, you can't very well think it's Harry, I doubt anyone, ( who is a girl ) can be in love with Harry Potter anymore.  
  
I smirk and chuckle. It's well known that Harry Potter came out of the closet a few months ago, and his boyfriend Draco Malfoy followed soon after. I sigh, and tilt my head, letting my wrist fall, and leaning on my arm. They are so cute together, that's the kind of love I want with you, Ginny. When they are around each other, no one else seems to be around, they lock eyes, and the world grows dim. You can tell by looking at them. Such love, such devotion. We should have that. We deserve that. Well...you have that. I scowl, a face I know my mother would scold and say-  
  
"Hermione! If you keep your face like that, it might just stay that way."  
  
"What if I want it to?"  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, don't think like that, such a shame for a beautiful face like yours to be all squashed and horrid."  
  
"Mom..I'm not beautiful..and I like horrid."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and picked up a pot for dinner; "Fine, have it your way. Just don't complain to me when no boys ask you out."  
  
Little does she know they never do, or will.  
  
I've been sitting here for ages, dwelling. This is no good; I sit up, and stretch, getting up out of the chair. Ow, my butt's sore, well, I guess that's what I get, hm Gin? From sitting in this empty classroom pining over you for goddess knows how long.  
  
I push the chair so it's back in it's proper place, and walk to the door, cautiously opening it, and walking outside, down the halls and back to Gryffindor.  
  
---  
  
Just one more thing, before I go. I'm not here to put you down.  
  
You don't love him and that's a fact. Girl I've seen you around.  
  
You hold his heart in the palm of your hand,  
  
And it's breaking mine in two  
  
"Hermione..? Can I talk to you?" Anna pulls me over in Herbology, behind a large 'gomphocarpus physocarpus'. I duck, as so not to hit my head on it's spiky pod.  
  
"What?" I ask indignantly, as you can tell, I'm not thrilled to see her, much less talk to her.  
  
"It's about Ginny." Ginny? What does she want to talk to me about you, er..her..I don't think it's healthy to talk to you in my head..  
  
"All right. I'm listening."  
  
She blushes and looks down; I arch an eyebrow, trying to look pleasant. She is shifting her feet, I can tell this might take awhile; I gaze over at the 'physocarpus' waiting.  
  
I can tell you now; these are one heck of a strange plant. They have flowers, but Professor Sprout urged that they aren't the important part and Neville pointed out that they aren't the best things to smell, you get lightheaded, week, and may pass out; due to the magic in our blood, which is why it does not affect muggles. The pods on the other hand, or "fruits" as he so politely stated, have seeds inside. The seeds are the key ingredients to the "Asclepias Potion", which helps if you have a particularly bad case of the flu.  
  
It gets rid of a fever, and helps your immune system boost itself back up. Which is why we are harvesting them today, and since they are fairly large plants, it's why Anna picked this day to pull me behind one and launch, ( well, stutter ) her way through some sort of speech.  
  
"..and well..I think she's in love with you.." What. I snap back to reality. Damn, I wasn't listening.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Ginny, I think she's in love with you because-"  
  
"No, Anna, I heard you the first time, I'm just shocked."  
  
"I just don't know what to do..I mean, it's clear that she doesn't, or can't love me. If she's .. in love with you. So, I broke up with her..I mean, I can't very well be with her if .. she can't get over you.."  
  
I watch the girls face fall, and almost feel sorry for her. Almost.  
  
"Oh."  
  
---  
  
So, here I am again, Gin. Sitting here, in this empty classroom, switching my position again, and again. Wow. Even since two days have passed, wow. I begin to chew on my lower lip again, creating a similar welt, which took a week to heal, because I chewed it the next day in History of Magic.  
  
We were going over Ancient Egypt, mummies, pharos, their gods. It made me think of you. I got your letters you sent from your trip that summer so long ago. And the picture of you all tan and smiling in the Daily Prophet. Would we take trips like that? Travel all around the world, on romantic getaways from people and daily life..Goddess, that would be wonderful.  
  
I move my right hand to tap idly on my leg. Oh Merlin; what if you get over me? What should I do? Approach you? Talk to you? Scream and jump into your arms and proclaim this love I've had for over a year?  
  
No. Yes. Maybe.  
  
I stand and begin to pace. I should come up with a plan, a plan to subtly tell you how I feel, without causing a scene and making you uncomfortable. Ergh, I can't even think clearly. Should I talk to someone? No..who would listen? I talk to you about these types of things.  
  
That's it! I smile, and practically race to the door, closing it and forcing myself to walk, heading off to find you.  
  
Ginny my love, you are almost in my grasp.  
  
Cause, I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you.  
  
I'm the fool in love with the fool, who is still in love with you.  
  
---  
  
A/N: n_n; yay for Hermione and Ginny! Let me explain a few things before I thank you all graciously!  
  
-Annabelle Portz : I just made her up, actually her last name is the same as this girl I have a crush on at school. lmao.  
  
-Oh, about the 'dyke' speech. I'm sorry if I offended anyone; but I thought it necessary for her to question herself, as she is fretting over the only girl she's ever loved. So, many apologies!  
  
-'gomphocarpus physocarpus' : I was flipping through a plant book, and I found it, look it up on google or something, it's a really funky plant! ^_^ lol. As for the "Asclepias Potion"; this came from the plant's other name 'Asclepias physocarpa'. Did you know that their native habitat is South Africa? But, they can't tolerate in cold weather, so the greenhouses are perfect!  
  
-nehe. You know I had to add some Harry/Draco in here! Even though Sirius/Remus is my otp, I still like a little Harry/Draco on the side! n_n;  
  
Okay, thanking readers time:  
  
Dartxni : Thank you! n_n; Yeah, they are songs that inspire me. If you like this one that much, I recommend my other one, it's Harry/Draco though, but it's to Sting's 'Fields of Gold'.  
  
Howler : You are my most faithful reader! I 3 you!! lol. Yes, I know *now* that her eyes are brown, but I don't know where I saved the first chapter, so I'll be continuous and put them as blue until I find it, but for the future, I know what color they are! I rewrote this chapter though, I hope you like it just the same!  
  
Iris Malfoy : Aw, you're so kind! Yes, I know lots of freaks, ( most of them guys ) and they aren't lesbian! You probably haven't heard the song because it's country, but it's Aaron Lines; "You Can't Hide Beautiful" and this one is Lee Ann Womack "Fool in love with the fool". Download them! They rock! lol. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!  
  
Mystical Kitsune : Thank you!!! ^_^ I surprised myself actually. I didn't think anyone would like it! I did it on a whim, and well, I guess the plot bunnies in my head are good after all!  
  
Centra-gal86 : Well, I'm glad you reviewed just the same! Don't worry, I wrote them an email back, you know the drill "If you don't like it, don't read it." type thing. Not a fan of slash? Well, I'm glad that you liked it. I don't really write raunchy scenes, between girls, but you must when you are writing Harry/Draco or something. *drool*. You should read one! They aren't horrible! Come! Come to the darkside! oooOooooOOooo we call you!! ::waves her hands tempting to draw her in:: n_n;  
  
Synthetic Darkness : Thanks bunches!! n_n; Yes, Aaron kicks butt, and I 3 that song too!  
  
Thank you to ya'll again! Review and tell me if this one wasn't up to par, pretty please?! 


End file.
